Perdicion: Donde tus fantasías se hacen realidad
by Noellee
Summary: Edward trabaja como jefe de seguridad en uno de los Club más populares de New York. El destino lo llevo a adentrase en la oscura vida nocturna llena de excesos y perdición. Nunca tuvo nada en ese lugar que valiera la pena, nada absolutamente nada. Claro… hasta que ella llego para traerle algo de luz a esa profunda soledad. Lenjuaje adulto/Escenas con Contenido Sexual


PERDICION

Pareja: Edward & Bella

Rating: M

Aclaración: Todos los protagonistas de los relatos en su mayoría pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Gracias Stephenie por ser fuente de inspiración para crear nuevas historias para tus increíbles personajes.

* * *

Sumary: Edward trabaja como jefe de seguridad en uno de los Club más populares de New York. El destino lo llevo a adentrase en la oscura vida nocturna llena de excesos y perdición. Nunca tuvo nada en ese lugar que valiera la pena, nada absolutamente nada. Claro… hasta que ella llego para traerle algo de luz a esa profunda soledad. Jamás pensó en permitirle a aquella joven llegar más allá de lo permitido. Eso fue lo que juro no hacer e intentar llevar a cabo, pero lamentablemente, a veces no somos dueños de nuestro destino.

Prologo

POV: Edward

Las gotas de sudor caían a través de su cuerpo, mientras elevaba una y otra vez las pesas sobre su cabeza. Llevaba aproximadamente una hora en la sala de entrenamiento, la cual se hallaba en el silencioso subsuelo del edificio, donde él ejercía como jefe de seguridad. Al anochecer, era la hora perfecta, para liberar tenciones, antes de que el negocio cobrara vida propia como todas las noches. La mayoría de los empleados, utilizaba el sitio durante el día, de manera que era la ocasión perfecta para que él se despejara y olvidara por una hora los fastidiosos reclamos de su jefe Marco, las peleas sin sentido de algunas bailarinas y las incomodas quejas de algún que otro cliente.

Estaba en una inusual tranquilidad. Sin embargo, como siempre, todo lo bueno duraba poco. Su mente traicionera no tardaba en jugarle una mala pasada, y otra vez se veía cautivado por "Ella". Generalmente las mujeres solían llamar su atención por características más extravagantes o llamativas. A pesar de ello, su pequeña, había logrado lo que ninguna en el pasado pudo alcanzar. Le seducía la escasa seguridad que manifestaba al hablar o al realizar un simple reclamo. Le cautivaba, que a simple vista, no fuera un ser egoísta, ni superficial, como muchas de las mujeres que le rodeaban y con las que ya estaba acostumbrado a manejar.

Las delicadas facciones que enmarcaban su rostro, eran únicas y mil veces más atrayentes, que aquellos rostros cubiertos con toneladas de maquillaje o algún elemento falso. Sus labios llenos temblaban ligeramente, cuando algo la ponía nerviosa o la incomodaba, y al hablar, sus manos delicadas dibujaban figuras en el aire, trazando dibujos invisibles. Dulce y tentadora como pocas mujeres que conoció en su asquerosa vida. Todas esas perfectas características provocaban en él, un torrente de adrenalina que recorría su cuerpo en segundos llenándolo de sensaciones nuevas. Tan solo escucharla reír le provocaba una tremenda y placentera erección. Y jamás una risa había logrado eso. Aunque ese detalle, sonara depravado, ya ni siquiera se reconocía a si mismo. Lentamente caía en ese poso sin fondo y por mas que buscaba algo a que aferrarse, no lo conseguía. Seguía cayendo más y más.

Jamás se había sentido de esa forma con nadie. Por momentos, se creía un entupido adolescente y no el hombre de 28 años que era. El tenía control, pero el mismo, era un control con fallas, que infinidad de veces se le iba de las manos cuando sus ojos, de color del chocolate, lo atrapaban y a duras penas, intentaba salir del extraño hechizo en el que se sumergía.

Ella no era para él, había prometido ayudarla y cuidarla en su breve estadía, mientras estuviera trabajando es ese peligroso lugar. Incluso de si mismo.

Ese pensamiento era su único sostén y se tomaba con fuerza a el, para hacer lo correcto. En ese trabajo no había lugar para sentimientos confusos. Él seria su perdición. Como ella seria la suya.

Una sonrisa amarga se mostró en sus labios al notar el juego de palabras. Perdición era una palabra que marcaba muchas vidas. Vidas con las cuales convivía a diario y algunas conocían en profundidad. Su existencia había sido y aun era una total porquería. Solo aguardaba juntar el dinero suficiente para pagar su deuda con Marco y así poder dejar el maldito lugar para siempre.

Dejar "Perdición", el club nocturno donde trabajaba, era la única meta a corto plazo. Los excesos, en todas sus formas, lo tenían hastiado y la paciencia se le agotaba rápidamente con el correr de las horas. Odiaba profundamente la mierda que le rodeaba, de la cual también formaba parte de manera conciente.

"_**El LUGAR DONDE TUS FANTASIAS DE HACEN REALIDAD**_", según la publicidad de barata, realizada por Tanya. Nada más lejos de eso. Una total y cruel mentira que lentamente te carcomía por dentro.

Dejo las pesas en su soporte y se incorporo para estirar los músculos agarrotados. La pequeña toalla, dentro de su bolso, no era suficiente para eliminar todo el sudor. Un baño con agua tibia lo relajaría lo necesario para atender sus obligaciones.

La puerta se abrió de golpe.

-A ti te buscaba, problemas con la nueva-dijo uno de los guardia de seguridad que estaban a su cargo. Se llamaba Emmet y tenia una complexión que daba miedo. Anchos hombros, biceps enormes y manos grandes que habian ido a parar a demasiados rostros borrachos.

Fue inevitable no esconder su enfado y frustración cuando capto el mensaje. "Aquí vamos otra vez", maldijo entre dientes tomando su botella de agua. Bebió todo el contenido en segundos y se puso de pie

-Ahora voy

-Esta en el camarín de Alice- aclaro Emmet sabiendo que eso apuraría las cosas. Ella estaba en la zona prohibida.

La furia de apodero de el al comprender la situación.

-El camarín de Alice?. Que diablos hace…?...olvídalo-suspiro pasando una mano por sus sedosos cabellos- Ahora mismo lo averiguare.

-Es tu protegida y sabes en lo que te metiste al…

El tipo lo pensó mejor, cuando fue fulminado con la más fría de las miradas. Él, No estaba para sus entupidos sermones sin sentido. "Como si el fuera el indicado para darle consejos"

-No tienes algún borracho que sacar a patadas?

Emmet rodó los ojos, le dio la espalda y mascullo algo ininteligible.

La puerta se cerró con un golpe sordo, en tanto tomaba su pesado bolso, para encaminarme a los salones superiores.

El piso superior, la ruidosa música del club comenzó a llenar sus oídos. La muchedumbre ya gritaba exaltada al otro lado del escenario. Era el horario de los primeros números eróticos de la noche. Las exóticas bailarinas que trabajaban por alli eran las mejores en lo suyo y se ocupaban de llevar a cabo las fantasias que prometía Tanya. Él, se asomo apartando las pesadas telas detrás del escenario y superviso la actuación. Leah se contoneaba de forma descarada con uno de los mejores clientes. Harry estaba muy ebrio, pero feliz de poder colocar sus manos en el trasero de la morena. Leah adoraba llamar la atención y portarse en el escenario como la más perra de todas. En esos momentos, su cuerpo solo llevaba una fina tanga. Sus pechos comprados rebotaban sobre la cara de Harry, mientras este le gritaba palabras sucias de aprobación.

Cerca de la tarima Emmet y Jasper vigilaban que el espectáculo no se fuera de control. Tiempo atrás el comportamiento de Leah habría causado un gran revuelo y muchos problemas con uno de sus mejores amigos. Jacob tenía un carácter de los mil demonios cuando se enamoraba. No conocía tipo más sobre protector con su pareja que él. Y el muy imbecil se había fijado en la persona equivocada. Agradeció que el idiota, hubiera abierto los ojos y dejado a esa perra de una maldita vez por todas.

Dejo caer las pesadas cortinas y continúo su camino. El personal, se apresuraba a llevar acabo su trabajo bajo la no muy meticulosa vigilancia de su mencionado amigo Jacob. Miro el reloj, corroborando el pensamiento que apareció en su mente. Solo faltaban 10 minutos para que las clases de bailes acabaran.

Su mejor amigo, observaba entre las sombras a su obsesión actual; Renesme o Nessie, como el muy cursi la había apodado. No hacia más que contemplarla como un idiota cada vez que ella asistía a impartir sus coreografías a las empleadas del lugar. Llevaban juntos solo 2 meses, pero el la había deseado desde el primer momento que en ella llego, hacia casi un año.

Su primer encuentro había sido muy peculiar. Él, y Jacob, salían por un encargo especial, cuando su amigo cayó de golpe, con una pequeña muchacha sobre su duro cuerpo. Ella llegaba tarde a su primer día como instructora, parecía tan diminuta, que no comprendió como había logrado derribar a su amigo al suelo.

Entre balbuceo sin sentidos ofreció una rápida disculpa, se puso de pie y como si no hubiera pasado nada, la joven salio disparada a su reunión con Tanya.

Desde ese día, había visto a Jacob encandilado con joven muchacha. Se había limitado a protegerla entre las sombras y alejar a cualquier persona del genero masculino que cruzara mas de dos palabras con ella.

-Trabajas duro Black-masculle reprimiendo una sonrisa

-Tomo mi descanso-gruño sin apartar la vista.

"_Si claro, su descanso duraba exactamente una hora completa, vigilando que nadie molestara a su "pequeña"_

-Porqué no la invitaste a salir de una vez y esperaste casi un año para hacer la jugada?

-No quise ir preso…otra vez-agrego con una mueca.

-Hace dos mes cumplió 18, no?.

-No te dijo Emmet que María Magdalena te necesitaba?-apunto entre dientes un poco irritado.

Él, sabía que le molestaba hablar de sus sentimientos con otra persona. En eso eran muy parecidos. Jacob era el único que sabia de su fijación con ella. Y como él lo molestaba con la suya, su amigo no tardaba en devolverle el golpe.

Siguió su camino hasta el primer piso donde estaban los camerinos de las bailarinas. A pocos metros las voces se hicieron más fuerte.

-No fue mi culpa Rosalíe, yo solo hacia mi trabajo y el estúpido se quiso pasar de listo.-La débil voz sonaba desolada

-Porque no buscas trabajo en otro lado, esta claro que esto no es para ti. Aquí tienes que aprender a lidiar con esos imbéciles o largarte en el acto.-Le respondió Rose mientras él giraba la perilla de la puerta.

-Rose, ella no tuvo la culpa, sabes que la arpía la envío allí aprop…-Alice se callo en cuanto lo vio entrar a su camerino.

-¿Que hacen aun aquí?, ya es su turno- les gruño a ambas, dejando su bolso en uno de los rincones.

Las muchachas salieron sin poner objeción y los dejaron a solas.

El silencio se volvió incomodo, sobre todo cuando los sentimientos escondido en el salían a la luz al estar junto a ella. Odio verla en este camerino lleno de pelucas, maquillajes e infinidad de vestuario provocador. Jamás permitiría que ella se involucrara más de la cuenta en ese negocio.

La muchacha alzo la miraba, mientras sus manos comenzaron a moverse de forma nerviosa en su regazo. Abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar. Suspiro otra vez, y lo intento sin mucha convicción.

-Edward yo no…

-Que diablos haces aquí Bella?- Las palabras salieron con un especie de gruñido, sin que el pudiera refrenarlas.

No quería ser brusco con ella, pero le carcomía por dentro verla en ese sector. No le gustaba la idea de que se contaminara con toda esa mierda. Ella no era como las demás, ni permitiría que lo fuera nunca.

-Tanya dijo que hacia falta personal, que debía obedecer y servir los tragos en el sector VIP, si no me echaría a la calle. Edward…necesito el trabajo por mi madre lo sabes. -explico con sus ojos vidriosos

¡Maldita Tanya!. Cada día la odiaba más, junto con sus estúpidos intentos para corromper a Bella.

"_Sabes… los hombres se sienten cautivados por las jóvenes que aparentan ser inocentes. Estoy segura que Bella será una buena adquisición para el lugar. Claro, una vez que le ayudemos a sacar la ramera que lleva dentro_".-le había sugerido cuando intervino ante Marco, para que no corrieran a Bella a los pocos días de su ingreso aquí.

Era una ilusa si pensaba que se lo iba a permitir. No le haría a ella lo le había echo deliberadamente a tantas jóvenes.

Ella continuo sollozando de forma agonizante para sus oídos. Sabía que no debía, pero su cuerpo se movió por si solo, hasta donde se encontraba. Extendió su mano, la envolvió entre sus brazos y la atrajo hasta su pecho, sintiendo esas oleadas de calor que lo atormentaban cada vez que estaba a su lado. Lo malo, era que no se conformaba y siempre quería más. El ya no lo soportaba, la deseaba con anhelo y locura. Quería algo imposible…que Bella fuera solo suya.

-Te hicieron daño?-pregunto entre dientes

-No realmente…no llego a mucho-susurro nerviosa.

Apretó con fuerza sus puños, mientras buscaba su mirada. Bella escondía su rostro sonrojado y agachaba la cabeza.

-Que fue lo que paso?-inquirió levantando su mandíbula con una de sus manos.

Su pulgar acaricio su rostro, para darle confianza. Bueno, eso era lo que se decía a mi mismo. La verdad es que deseaba acariciar y tocar su sedosa piel.

-El quería…quería pagarme para lo acompañara a su casa. Le dije que solo era una moza, pero estaba borracho e intento besarme. Logre zafarme cuando lo golpee en la entre pierna. Luego grite cuando vi que me golpearía, pero Jacob y Emmet intervinieron. Tanya se disculpo con el cliente, me grito y me dijo estaba despedida.

Edward apretó su mandíbula he intento hacer un lado las ganas de encontrar al hijo de puta y destriparlo. Nadie tocaba lo que era suyo. Nadie.

-Te dije que tu trabajo solo estaba en el bar, no en el club con el resto de las chicas. Hable con Marco cuando tuvimos aquel inconveniente, recuerdas?.

-Si, pero ella aseguro que me correría Edward, yo no pued…

-Shss…-la callo colocando su dedo índice sobre sus suaves labios. Por un momento se quede observándolos, pensando que se sentiría besarlos. Su boca tenía la proporción perfecta, era llena y de un color carmesí irresistible.

Tuvo que apretar la mandíbula por enésima vez con fuerza, mientras enfocaba su vista en otro rincón del pequeño camarín.

-Ella no puede correrte y ahora hablare con Tanya para poner ese punto bien claro. Aun trabajaras en el bar. Solo en el bar. ¿Entendido?-puntualizo mirándola otra vez.

Edward, sintió como su cuerpo se relajaba entre mis brazos.

-Gracias Edward- Se puso en punta de pie y le dio un casto beso en la mejilla-No se porque todas las chicas te tienen miedo- sonrío abrazándolo con fuerza otra vez.

_Se debía a que se comportaba como un maldito bastardo egoísta con ellas, y solo se limitaba a hacer su trabajo y nunca inmiscuirme en sus problemas .Pero con Bella, se permitía las excepciones que lo llevarían a la Perdición, si no actuaba de forma inteligente._

Para ser sincero con sus problemas le bastaba y sobraba. Pero con Bella, era diferente. Sobre todo cuando la encontró pidiendo trabajo en aquella pocilga mal oliente. Aro la había medido con esos ojos oscuros llenos de lujuria y desprecio. No era difícil deducir lo que habría sido de ella si conseguía ese "empleo". Perdición era una mierda, pero al menos él la tenía controlada y protegida.

Bella una muchacha, un tanto ingenua. Había llegado desde su pueblo natal, en busca del dinero suficiente para cumplir el último deseo de su madre entes de morir. Rene era una mujer muy enferma que no poseía los recursos necesarios para cuidar tanto de su hija como de ella misma, ahora que su enfermedad la había reclamado, había dejado a su hija completamente sola. El padre de Bella, también había muerto cuando era una niña, y sin su madre, ella se habia quedado sola para poder intentar cumplir el último sueño de Rene. Bella tenia menos de un año para poder pagar la hipoteca del que fue su hogar. Un Hogar que Rene no habría querido que se perdiera. Un rincón del cual se había enamorado gracias a los recuerdos de Bella. Y el quería ayudarla a cumplir ese sueño.

-Quédate aquí unos minutos hasta que te sientas mejor y luego vuelve al bar. Le diré a Sue que se encargue de asignarte tus mesas. Ella conoce bien a la clientela y no tendrás inconveniente.

Bella le regalo otra de sus peculiares sonrisas, las cuales quitaban su respiración. Eso lo desconcertaba, ya que era solo era un gesto tierno y casi infantil. Edward, no paraba de preguntarse, que le había hecho para volverme loco de esa forma.

Los sentimientos, que no paraban de crecer, le trastornaban a cada instante. Apenas dejaba de ser una jovencita, con sus 18 años. Siempre, se había interesado por mujeres mas grandes que el, mas experimentadas y que no tuvieran inhibiciones a la hora de un buen revolcón. El no era para ella, ni ella para el. Solo tenia que ayudarla hasta que consiguiera un trabajo mejor. Si, esa era la meta que debía cumplir. Solo esa.

A regañadientes dejo el calor de los brazos de su protegida para enfrentarse a la mujerzuela, que hacia su vida un infierno, más de lo que ya era.

La oficina de Tanya no estaba muy lejos. Ni si quiera se tomo la molestia de golpear, y anunciarse, cuando la encontró con James, medio desnuda. Internamente agradeció que aun no hubieran llegado tan lejos.

-Tengo que hablar contigo ahora mismo.-hablo con firmeza sin importarle lo que había interrumpido.

-Estoy ocupada, no te das cuenta?

-James, lárgate ahora mismo. Tu deber es poner las manos sobre los clientes que maltratan al personal.

El interpelado se arreglo la ropa y salio sin poner resistencia alguna. En estos casos valoraba que el personal bajo mis órdenes me temiera o respetara, tal como afirmaba Bella.

Tanya se ocupo de prender los botones de su camisa y bajar la minifalda que llevaba sobre su cintura. Tenía un cuerpo de infarto. Unas largas piernas que tiempo atrás lo habían vuelto loco. Unos pechos falsos, pero firmes que había degustado por horas en el pasado. Todo eso actualmente le daba asco. El también había sido un imbecil, como acusaba a su mejor memito de haber sido.

-Ya se de lo que me vas a hablar. Tu debilidad, otra vez no?. Esa maldita mojigata que te trae loco-sonrío con malicia.

-Bella esta bajo mi cargo y no tenias porque enviarla al club, sabes que trabaja solo en el bar.

Tanya se carcajeo ante sus palabras. Le gustaba burlase de el, sacarlo de sus casillas, provocarlo deliberadamente, hasta que reaccionara. Pero dejo que terminara de reírse y comportarse como la zorra que era.

-El personal femenino esta a mi cargo, así que puedo hacer lo que quiera con ella. Sobre todo ahora que Marco me dio el visto bueno.

-A que te refieres?, yo hable con el antes y me autorizo a tenerla bajo mi cargo.

Tanya camino hacia el. Su mano se coloco sobre su pecho y acario los fuertes pectorales. Lo miro a los ojos.

-Tu tiempo ya paso mi querido Edward. Tengo buenos planes para Bella, sobre todo con lo mucho que llamo la atención en los minutos que estuvo en el club, será la próxima estrella.

La furia se apodero de él. Tomo a la perra por su cuello y la empujo contra la pared con fuerza. La estupida no paraba de reír como desquiciada, logrando que la sangre le hirviera del coraje.

-Siempre me ha gustado que seas rudo conmigo Edward. Donde quieres follar?: En el escritorio?, en el baño o en el suelo?. Me excita tanto cuando estas tan fuera de si.

La miro con asco.

-Vamos…te encanta revolcarte conmigo en el suelo, confiésalo-dijo pasando su lengua por su labio superior.

Estaba loca si creía que aun lo calentaba o le movía un pelo. Solo era una de las tantas putas que se revolcaba con cualquier pobre diablo que tenia al alcance.

Apretó más su cuello con rabia.

-Suéltame-jadeo cuando aumento más la presión y el oxigeno empezaba a escasear. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpee al comprender que él no bromeaba, ni era una simple rabieta.

-Tu protegida la pasara peor si me haces daño-amenazo logrando que la mirara e intentara aplacar la rabia que lo consumía.

-Se puede saber que mierda te pasa?-le grito a la cara.

Su rostro estaba rojo de furia al igual que su mirada.

-Nunca me tendrías que haber dejado como si fuera un trapo viejo… y todo porque?. Por una maldita mocosa que aparenta ser sumisa e ingenua-se burlo con ironía

-No se de que mierda hablas, no tengo nada con ella-Gruño aflojando la presión. Por muchas ganas de matarla que tenia, él no era un asesino.

.- Crees que no me he dado cuanta cómo la miras y la deseas?. Tu maldito, eres un imbécil. Te comprobare que es tan o mas puta que el resto de las que trabajamos aquí. Desearas nunca haber puesto los ojos en ella, y cuando acabe con ella acabare contigo.

Edward la soltó, y Tanya cayó al suelo riendo otra vez de manera burlona. Salio de la oficina y decidió a evitarse un problema matando a la puta.

Que mierda había hecho, nunca tendría que hacer dejado que sus sentimientos fueran tan trasparentes.

Sin embargo se juro proteger a Bella y era lo único que haría.

* * *

_**Agradezco tu visita a mi rincón. Espero hayas disfrutado del capitulo y puedas dejarme algunas palabras acerca de lo que leíste. Tu opinión es muy importante para mí y solo te toma unos minutos expresar tus ideas. Gracias por compartir tu tiempo con migo y ojala vuelvas pronto.**_


End file.
